Gotcha
by MagicFairyGirl8
Summary: Alt. ending to 2:6 Vampire Weekend - how I thought it should have ended! Will Kate get revenge on Castle? R&R& enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the amazing Castle, except my DVDs and overactive imagination.

Spoilers for 2:6 – Vampire Weekend. This is how I thought the ep should have ended, enjoy.

**Gotcha**

Rick Castle's famous Halloween party was in full swing, with witches dancing with ghosts, faeries chatting with devils and the grim reaper sipping champagne with two naughty nurses and the bride of Frankenstein. The host was glancing around, looking for his partner amongst the vast array of spooky characters.

"Don't worry bro, she'll be here." Ryan reassured the writer. Castle returned his attention to the two detectives and one Medical Examiner already in attendance, attempting to look casual.

"I'm not worried." He replied, resisting the urge to scan the groups around the room again.

"Hey Castle, looks like your girl Vixen's stalking you!" Esposito said, referring to the Vampire he and Beckett had met at the club. He pointed over to the corner where there was a tall woman in a black dress, boots with heels that looked like they should be registered as lethal weapons and long dark waves of hair cascading down her back.

"She's a vixen alright." Ryan agreed; Lanie elbowed Esposito when he nodded in agreement.

The three of them followed Castle over to the woman; the boys' eyes widened in surprise as she turned around and they realised it wasn't Vixen... it was Kate!

Rick's mouth fell open as he took in the sight of Kate Beckett dressed in a black corseted dress, slashed at the bottom revealing glimpses of her long legs in fishnet stockings and black boots. Twirling a long dark curl from her wig around her finger, Kate smiled at him, revealing her bright white fangs.

The boys were staring at her, Lanie was smiling and Castle was openly gawping.

The ME reached over and pushed his jaw up, closing his mouth as his eyes continued to dart up and down Kate's body.

He pulled himself together but his voice was thick.

"Would you like a drink? Champagne?" He gestured vaguely towards the bar.

"I was hoping for something a little... hotter." She smirked at the expression on his face as she rubbed the tip of her tongue along the sharp edge of her left fang, licking her red lips a little as he watched.

"H-hotter..?" Rick visibly swallowed, unable to take his eyes away from her mouth.

"Mm-hm." Suddenly Kate's hand reached out, latching onto the front of his shirt as she dragged him against her, her mouth going straight for his neck.

He felt her fingers teasing across the back of his neck and her teeth nipping at his throat, the sharpness of her pointed fangs against his tender flesh making him whimper aloud in front of their friends.

At the same moment her teeth scraped a little harder across his throat, Kate squeezed the small pouch of fake blood (golden syrup and food colouring) until it burst, red viscous liquid oozing down the length of Castle's neck, dripping down below the front of his shirt, leaving splashes of it on his costume.

Kate pulled back, quickly hiding the empty packet in her pocket with one hand while her mouth sucked its contents off the fingers of the other, smiling sadistically, relishing the shocked look on Rick's face (and the boys too for that matter – Lanie had been in on the plan).

His hand touched his neck, sticky with the fake blood.

"You... you b-bit me?" The colour had drained from his face and for a moment Kate thought he was going to faint, but his legs merely wobbled beneath him.

Ryan and Esposito grabbed his arms to steady him, with the priceless expressions of terror and a hint of arousal on their faces.

"Don't worry Castle, I'm sure she'll buy you dinner to make up for it." Lanie said, trying not to laugh as the women high-fived; she met Kate's eyes and they both burst out laughing, unable to hold it in anymore.

Kate stepped closer to him again, stroking her thumb across Rick's throat, gently this time, collecting a little of the blood. She smiled teasingly as her fingers settled on his jaw, her thumb brushing across his lips, pushing the digit inside so he could taste the syrup.

She felt his tongue flit briefly over the pad of her thumb before she withdrew, smiling at him, turning away and looping her arm through Lanie's as they walked away from the group, laughing.

"I think she got you there, bro." Esposito commented, as the three of them stared after Kate and Lanie.

"Your face was priceless!" Ryan added. "Richard Castle, master of the macabre, scared of a little fake blood!"

"I can't believe you thought she would actually bite you!"

"She did!" Rick exclaimed. "She did bite me... just not hard enough to draw blood, as it turns out..."

"Man, that was hot. Very freaky, but hot." Esposito said and Ryan nodded.

The three of them were watching the two women from across the room where they were sipping champagne and talking and giggling together. It was unusual enough to see their boss giggling – a very un-Beckett-like thing to be doing – but the way she kept licking her fingers as if to get the last of Rick's 'blood' off her skin... it was captivating.

Castle couldn't tear his gaze away from her. As if sensing his eyes on her, Kate turned and flashed a smile, showing him her fangs again, her eyes sparkling, before she mouthed "Gotcha" and turned back to her friend.

"You are so getting it for that" she'd said. He got it. Kate smiled at him again, sucking on her fingertip. Oh he got it all right.


End file.
